Smokin' in the Moonlight
by LovelyMetalhead
Summary: Set after Dethcamp. Pickles and Magnus share a smoke and catch up. Rated for language. Spoilers if you haven't caught up on Season 4.


I originally started writing this right after the episode Dethcamp came out. I never finished it, so I just tweaked it to have a more fitting ending than what I thought was going to happen. he.

* * *

I took a deep breath and lit a smoke as I looked at nothing in particular in the forest. This sure was an interesting three days. Especially this last day at Rock-a-Roonie Fantasy Camp.

Who would have thought that Toki Wartooth would go out of his way to be a regular jack-off camper when he's in the most famous metal band in the world? He sure didn't have me fooled with that silly kitty hat he was wearing. Heh. "Tokaroonie Wararoonietooth." This is the guy that replaced me in Dethklok. He sure knows how to handle a guitar, though.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pickles in his bathrobe and slippers walk on over. "Hey," he said simply.

"Hey," I replied, holding out my pack of cigarettes. "Want one?"

"Sure," he said, taking one, and letting me light it up. "Had to get away from all those kids that are huge fans. Lord, are they smothering, sometimes."

"Tell me about it", I said, taking a drag."My little group has been asking me constantly things about you guys. 'Is Nathan adorable when he's asleep?' 'Have you ever actually met Toki Wartooth after he replaced you?'" I took another drag. "Is the kid okay?"

"Toki, yeah, he's fine, thanks to you. That douchebag though ain't playing the guitar any time soon."

"Heh, I guess he learned the hard way not to fuck with Dethklok."

"That's for sure. We actually rushed over here all panicked because we thought you were going to do something to Toki."

"I don't blame ya."

It was silent for a few moments. I looked over at the crowd swarming around Dethklok, and they seemed to be treating "Tokaroonie Wararoonietooth" with a lot more respect.

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" Pickles asked suddenly. I subconsciously rubbed my left eye with the hand that wasn't holding the cigarette.

"Nathan happened, that night I stabbed him in the back and you guys kicked me out of the band. Half-blind in it now...I surely learned the hard way not to fuck with Dethklok."

He laughed at that. "Yeah, sorry about that, I guess. Can you still play guitar okay or what?"

"Yeah, it's not like my hand got mutilated or anything. It's just harder to see the fretboard when I'm learning a new song, is all." I looked down at my cigarette, and saw that it was half-burned out and I had only taken 3 puffs. Meanwhile Pickles was puffing his like crazy. "You still a drugged-up motherfucker?" I asked rhetorically. Pickles' drug addiction was no secret. He made sure of that.

"Oh yeah. Stuff barely affects me anymore. Funny though, I didn't really take up cigarettes until recently, since Murderface started smoking. These things are awesome though." He took joyful puff after that sentence. "My asthma's been acting up though."

"I wonder why," I said sarcastically, inhaling the cancer stick in my hands. "It's a surprise none of you have ended up dead, what with all of the shit I've seen you guys go through."

Pickles took a moment to flick the ashes off the end. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing, I guess. You get used to it." Another puff. "You still a crazy motherfucker?"

I made a pretty vocal laugh at that. "Define crazy. I mean, I sure as fuck don't try to dictate bands the way I used to anymore." My head started aching, and I instinctively rubbed my forehead. Headaches were more and more frequent nowadays. "But I had it coming that night, that's for damn sure."

"Tell me about it. What are you even doin nowadays, dude?" He exhaled a cloud of smog from his lungs. "I mean, aside from giving little kids false hopes of becoming famous rock stars one day."

"Nothing special compared to being in Dethklok. I'm hopping from band to band because no one wants to keep 'the guy that got kicked out of Dethklok.' They all get scared shitless when I tell them why."

"Their fault for being bunches of pussies."

I looked down at my cigarette again, and it was pretty much burned out. What a waste. I threw it on the ground and stepped on it to put it out.

"Pickles!" I heard Nathan's deep voice call from afar. "We're getting the hell out of here, come on!"

"Heh, guess I gotta go now," Pickles said, stepping on his cigarette butt, and beginning to walk off without so much as a "Goodbye." Nice.

"Wait!" I interrupted, wanting to ask one more thing, though it was a bit of a huge favour.

My former bandmate fortunately stopped and looked back at me. "What now?"

"I really hope I don't sound so desperate when I ask this, but-" I started when Pickles cut me off.

"No, dude, you're not coming back in the band. I hope you can understand the hesitation." And with that he began to walk off again.

"No, it's not that, though!" I ran up to him, finding myself walking backwards as Pickles refused to stop himself again. "I just..." I sighed a heavy sigh. "I want to see what it's like for you guys. You know, see what I'm missing out on nowadays."

Pickles shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Why, so you can kick yourself in the ass later?"

"Sure, that's why." I said, half-joking. Pickles raised his eyebrows in slight surprise, however, and then chuckled to himself.

"Hey Nathan!" he suddenly shouted, making his Midwestern accent a good chunk more obvious. "Is it cool if Magnus comes along and sees our totally awesome and hedonistic lifestyle!?" He sure took things straight and to the point.

Nathan shouted back, at what I think was at the top of his own lungs "I don't know what that means, Pickles, you know how big words confuse me!"

"I'm sorry, dude! Magnus wants to see how we're living now!"

"Oh!" I was now watching these two like an observer at a live tennis match. "I'm not too sure about that, though Pickles!"

"I totally understand, Nathan!" I added in my own shouting voice. My voice was no where near as "brutal" as Nathan's, though; I can always just stick to the guitar, though.

"That's great, Magnus! Thanks for not killing Toki at least!" I had to chortle loudly to myself at that one. "Come on Pickles, we seriously need to go!"

Pickles looked at me, because there still wasn't a definite answer to my request. "Ah, go on ahead, I'll be fine."

"Okay, dude," he replied. He started to walk away, when he turned his head and called, "Maybe we'll run into ya again or something!"

I waved back loudly replying as the distance between us was growing, "Yeah sure! That'd be great!"

I watched as Toki and the rest of what is now Dethklok get in their van and drive away from the camp. I sinisterly laughed to myself when the van disappeared from sight.

Toki was really pretty, I can see why the ladies (and other men) fawn over him.

It's a shame that he's gonna have to die.


End file.
